OC v OC: Dawn of Morality
by Israel Pena
Summary: In one night, two fighters of justice clash due to their opposing moral codes. A masked being who never crosses the line is pitted against a mysterious figure who'll do whatever it takes to serve justice. Who will emerge victorious? A collaboration one-shot with fellow author Sai Kunai Blade. My OC is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch while Sai's OC is voiced by George Newbern.


**Israel Pena presents…**

 **In collaboration with Sai Kunai Blade…**

 **OC v OC: Dawn of Morality**

* * *

It's a dark but clear night. A full moon lights up the starry sky. The setting takes place in a busy city, populated by its inhabitants. Just like every city, this one has its own share of problems. Crime. Occasionally, a criminal act occurs and the perpetrator is on the loose. Thankfully, the city has a protector who is willing to serve justice.

 **(Cue Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia OST – Plus Ultra)**

"My purse!" a woman screams helplessly. Her purse has just been taken from her possession. The thief, who is running with the stolen item, is a man clearly in need a shave. Bystanders couldn't do anything but watch as the thief pushes through them. The man grins as he can't believe his luck. He makes a turn and heads into an alleyway, believing no one can catch him. He's wrong.

Watching the entire situation is a figure hidden in the shadows. He stares at the thief and makes his move, ready to stop the man and bring him to justice. Meanwhile, the perpetrator stops running as he's deep inside the alleyway. He holds up the purse, opening it to see how much money he has stolen.

However, the thief couldn't take any of it out after hearing a sudden thud. The man slowly turns his around to see what made the noise and widens his eyes in fear at the sight he's currently seeing. Standing across him is the figure, the one who watched the purse snatching take place.

The figure is wearing a black mask covering the entire head, decorated with three spikes at the top. The mask contains a dark red visor and a dark grey mouth guard. The figure is dressed in a black cloak and a sleek combat bodysuit underneath, with the top half being dark purple and the lower half being black. Along with that, black armor made of a light metal covers the figure's torso, shins, and arms. The mysterious being is armed with a pair of gauntlets and a katana.

"Y-Y-You're that phantom vigilante, the one who hunts down criminals!" the thief stutters in fear. "Y-Y-You're NVRmore (pronounced Nevermore)!" The now identified figure simply stares at the man, not saying a word. However, a pair of small circles glow bluish white through the visor.

"S-S-Stay back! Get away from me!" the thief warns as he pulls out a gun from his clothing, pointing it at the masked vigilante. NVRmore walks towards the criminal, not even fazed by the weapon's appearance. "I said stay back!" The man pulls the trigger, shooting at the costumed being.

Unfortunately for the thief, the bullet went right through NVRmore. The vigilante continues to walk towards the criminal, getting closer and closer to him. The thief keeps shooting at the masked being but fails to do any harm. Eventually the gun clicks, indicating that it no longer has any ammunition left. NVRmore stood in front of the thief, staring at his face.

"Go away!" the thief shouts, throwing a punch at the vigilante's head. However, the fist merely went through it. He stares in shock before facing NVRmore with fear. "Y-Y-You really are a phantom." The vigilante quickly punches the thief across the face, landing the hit. Before he could react, the criminal gets kneed in the gut before getting knocked out by another punch. NVRmore looks at the unconscious thief and the stolen purse lying before him.

Moments later, a pair of police officers finally arrives at the alleyway and finds the still unconscious thief tied up with the stolen purse lying next to him. One of the officer picks up the purse while the other one picks up the criminal, struggling for a bit. The police officers would carry their new prisoner to their car while returning the purse to its rightful owner.

 **(Music Ends)**

* * *

NVRmore is standing on top of a rooftop, watching the scene below. Giving a satisfied sigh, the vigilante turns and leaves to find a new crime taking place. The masked being takes out a police scanner and turns it on, hoping to be notified of an active crime taking place right now. It didn't take long for a report to come in.

 _Attention all units. Known murderer Lucas Conner has been reported to be on the loose. I repeat, known murderer Lucas Conner has been reported to be on the loose._

NVRmore quickly puts the scanner away and heads off to find the loose criminal. Looking for the murderer, the vigilante begins jumping from rooftop to rooftop while scanning the area below for the wanted criminal. The masked being hurries, wanting to catch the criminal before he harms a potential victim. The vigilante looks up ahead and sees two figures on another roof.

Curious, NVRmore decides to investigate. Maybe one of them could be the murderer, but the vigilante notices one of the figures lying down on the rooftop. Did the murderer achieve another victim? NVRmore quickly rushes to the rooftop where the two figures are but is baffled at a surprising sight.

The murderer himself is lying on the floor, with a knife dug right into his skull and a pool of blood forming under his body. Standing over the now dead murderer is a stranger, a man who seems to be at the age of 21. The vigilante stares at the stranger, as if analyzing him.

The stranger has hair white as snow with red eyes and light pale skin. He's wearing a red buttoned shirt and a black trench coat over it. Along with them, the stranger is wearing black pants and black boots. Just like NVRmore, the new figure is armed with an assortment of weapons.

"Your evil has come to an end. For spilling the blood of the innocent, your blood in turn has been spilled. Now you shall suffer for your sins, as your soul burns in hell," the whitehaired figure states before walking away. NVRmore isn't going to allow the man to walk away and shoots a pair of tasers from the gauntlet at the man's back. The tasers hits the figure's coat, but bounce off once connecting. The figure let out a "Hmm?" before turning to face his would-be attacker.

"Oh, you're that vigilante on the news. You should try to work a little faster. Maybe next time, you'll get the guy before I do," the stranger says. The vigilante points at the dead murderer while staring at the man, as if glaring at him. The whitehaired figure slightly tilts his head in confusion.

 **(Cue Stronger Together by Brandon Yates)**

"Is that cloak on too tight or something? Is it stopping you from talking? At least Batman says 'you killed that man! I can't let you go for this!'" the stranger mocks, looking back at the body. "He was scum. He killed his 4th victim. He killed them all with no remorse or sympathy. He was the worst kind of scum. You should thank me for that."

NVRmore tilts his head a bit at the mention of the superhero before shaking his head, now deeming the stranger as a crazy person. The vigilante walks over to him, ready to bring him to justice.

"Look, man, I know what you're thinking and I'll be nice this one time and tell you to rethink it. You don't want to pick a fight with me," the whitehaired figure chuckles. NVRmore responds by throwing a punch at the strange man. The whitehaired figure didn't move as the punch comes directly towards his face. But at the very last moment before it connects, he moves to the side with ease. The fist completely moves by him, leaving NVRmore open for a powerful knee to the gut as the stranger backs a few steps away right after. "And that's less than 10% of my power."

NVRmore moves back after feeling the force of that hit, now realizing to be careful while fighting this new foe. The vigilante decides to activate one of the powers used against the purse thief from earlier, the power of intangibility. Despite activating the power, the vigilante's appearance doesn't appear to have change. Now ready, NVRmore motions the whitehaired figure to attack. The stranger raises an eyebrow at this strange behavior, but shrugs.

"Okay, now you're just bringing this on yourself," the whitehaired figure says, throwing a kick to the vigilante. However, he instantly became shocked as his leg passes right through him. "What the?!" Taking advantage of the surprise, NVRmore quickly turns tangible and lands an uppercut on the figure before reactivating the power. The figure staggers back from the punch, holding his chin.

"Huh. Pretty sneaky, pal. My sister can do something a lot like that. But, I have an answer for when she does it. Let's see if it works on you," he says, raising his hand. Suddenly, a fireball appeared in the figure's open palm and is launched at NVRmore. The fireball appears to hit the vigilante, creating a large fire.

However, NVRmore steps out of it and appears unharmed. Despite that, the vigilante realizes that the stranger appears to be a meta-human. The vigilante activates another power used against the purse thief, mind reading. Once again, two small circles glow a bluish white light through the visor. NVRmore is scanning the figure's mind for any other attacks he could use next.

"Hm... You're not half bad. I'll have to keep my guard up," the whitehaired figure comments, zipping up his trench coat and pulling its hood up to cover most of his head. He then pulls out a metal mask to place over his face. "Good luck doing ANY damage now, though." NVRmore simply stares at the figure, continuing to use mind reading powers on him. While the metal mask doesn't possess any special properties, the trench coat does seem to act like some sort of impenetrable armor.

"Hm... Attacking him won't work... What about..." the stranger mutters to himself before suddenly getting an idea. He aims his hand out at NVRmore again, creating and shooting another fireball. This time however, the aiming is much lower. The fireball is launch not at NVRmore but at the ground beneath the vigilante's feet. The fireball hits the floor with a massive force, the impact sending cracks through the roof which broke beneath NVRmore's feet and causes the vigilante to fall onto the floor below it.

"You had some pretty good tricks, there. And in time, you might even become a challenge. But until then, business beckons. Adios, kid," the whitehaired figure calls out, giving a salute before walking away. NVRmore wasn't one to give up though, turning tangible before hitting the floor.

The vigilante goes to the stairs that reaches to the rooftop, stopping for a bit and putting a foot on the stairway. NVRmore uses it to jump, turning intangible mid-air, and goes through the ceiling and appears back on the rooftop before returning tangible. The vigilante picks up two pieces of rubble, throwing one of them at the figure from behind. The rubble hit the figure in the head, breaking upon impact but not appearing to have done any damage to the figure.

"Barely felt that. Keep trying," the whitehaired figure states. Seeing how a decent piece of rubble couldn't do at least very little damage, NVRmore begins to think of a drastic plan. First, the vigilante throws the second piece at the back of the stranger's head before once again turning intangible.

"Alright, now this is annoying," the whitehaired figure says, turning around and throws a small fireball to destroy the piece of rubble before looking at NVRmore. "You can't win, give up!" The vigilante suddenly rushes towards him, still intangible. The stranger doesn't know it yet, which is helpful to NVRmore.

Once close, the masked man raises an arm to make it seem as if the vigilante is going to punch him. Right in front of the stranger, the vigilante throws the punch. However, the fist goes through him which NVRmore wants. The vigilante goes through the figure's body just as planned and appears behind him.

NVRmore quickly turns tangible and grabs the stranger by his shoulders, throwing the two of them off the roof. As they fall, the vigilante kicks the whitehaired figure towards the ground and lands safely on the ground.

"Ugh!" the stranger grunts in pain as he hit the ground, glaring at the vigilante. "You are really starting to piss me off, man! I'm out here trying to clean up these streets and give these murderers what they deserve, but you're really making it difficult right now. I'd rather not kill another fighter for justice, but that's REALLY tempting right now!"

Now furious, the whitehaired figure shoots another fireball. However, it is aimed not at NVRmore but at the dumpster beside him. The fireball explodes and launches the dumpster into the air, which starts to come down onto NVRmore. The vigilante kneels and quickly turns intangible right before the dumpster lands. A loud thud can be heard, with the dumpster appearing to have crushed the masked being.

 **(Music Ends)**

"Maybe that was a bit much. I better make sure I didn't kill the guy," the whitehaired figure says. He walks over to the dumpster and kicks it over, preparing for what's underneath. NVRmore pops out of the dumpster, turning tangible in the process, and shoots the tasers once again but at the stranger's metal mask. The figure staggers back as the electricity courses through him but seems to recover, grabbing the cords and pulls the tasers away from NVRmore.

"Now I'm pissed!" the whitehaired figure snaps. The vigilante's head tilts a bit, realizing that meta-human stranger has a healing factor. Now knowing this, NVRmore decides not to hold back anymore. Blades are summoned from the vigilante's right gauntlet, allowing NVRmore to get into fighting position.

 **(Cue Limit Break x Survivor by Kiyoshi Hikawa (Instrumental))**

"Ooh, now we're getting serious huh? Maybe I should do the same!" the whitehaired figure shouts, pulling out a black and green katana from his trench coat

NVRmore rushes towards the meta-human, ready to slice him up with the blades. Once close though, the vigilante turns intangible and goes through the stranger's body. He quickly turns tangible and slices his blades at the back of the figure's legs. The whitehaired figure quickly jumps away, revealing a grenade on the ground where he once stood. He suddenly pulls out a black and purple revolver, turning and aiming the gun.

"And boom!" the meta-human shouts, shooting the grenade. NVRmore quickly turns intangible at the nick of time before the explosion occurs. The vigilante once again uses mind reading powers, scanning the whitehaired figure's mind for any new tricks he might come up next.

"Come on, kid, let's see what you got! Or are you too scared, you're gonna keep playing 'you can't hit me' all night?!" the meta-human taunts. The still intangible NVRmore runs towards the figure before getting close. Now close, the vigilante turns tangible and slashes at the stranger's chest with the gauntlet's blades. But suddenly, the blades stop as soon as they connect as they are unable to get through the figure's coat.

"Well, sucks for you," the figure says, punching NVRmore in the face and sends the vigilante flying into a wall. The vigilante groans after the hit to the wall, feeling a small amount of pain from the impact before turning intangible. NVRmore goes to attack the figure, going through his body. However, the viglante stays there. Standing literally where the whitehaired figure is, through the body.

"Oh, we're trying this now? Okay, I've got a few tricks," the meta-human states. He increases his body temperature to dangerous levels, at to the point that the dumpster and trash cans several feet away begin melting. Despite feeling nothing due to being intangible, NVRmore steps out of the whitehaired figure as the vigilante didn't want any potential civilian casualties to take place.

"This has gone on long enough!" the whitehaired figure snaps, turning around and throws another punch at NVRmore's face. The punch only goes through the still intangible vigilante. The masked being puts the blades through the figure's body before turning tangible, which in turn causes the blades to turn tangible as well. NVRmore violently rips the blades out of the meta-human's body before turning intangible again.

"Clever little sneak!" the meta-human growls, finally showing signs of pain and exertion. He jumps back away, creating some distance between the two. NVRmore turns tangible, whipping the blood off the blades. The vigilante stares at the figure, silently daring him to make another move.

The whitehaired figure smirks and disappears. After a moment, he reappears above NVRmore and delivers an axe kick to the head, sending the vigilante face-first to the ground. The cloaked being slowly gets up, noticing a small crack on the mask's visor. NVRmore activates the mind reading powers again, waiting to turn intangible the moment the meta-human attacks again.

"Stay down. This is your last warning," the whitehaired figure warns, readying a fireball in each hand. Turning intangible, NVRmore gets up and defies the demand.

"Now I'm convinced you're trying to annoy me," the meta-human comments, jumping high enough to reach the roofs of the buildings around them. He begins firing down a large barrage of fireballs, creating a huge fire with excessive smoke.

 **(Music Ends)**

The vigilante simply stays there, not being affected by the fireballs or gigantic fire thanks to being actively intangible. However, NVRmore realizes that the fight is going to get out of hand and could harm innocent bystanders. The masked being once again uses mind reading powers, scanning the whitehaired figure's mind for any weaknesses.

"He can't keep this up forever. He'll slip up and when he does, I'll get him," the whitehaired figure states, watching the vigilante through the smoke and fire while standing on top of a rooftop. NVRmore simply goes through the wall of the building where the whitehaired figure is standing on, thanks to intangibility.

After scanning the mind of the meta-human, the vigilante found out his weakness. NVRmore turns tangible and searches the room, finding a bucket. For the next thing that is needed, the masked takes the bucket and heads to the sink in a bathroom. Filling it up with water, the vigilante takes the bucket upstairs and uses mind reading powers to pinpoint the figure's location on the roof.

After climbing enough stairs to reach the rooftop, NVRmore puts a foot on the rails and jumps. In midair, the masked being turns intangible and goes through the roof at a spot next to the whitehaired figure. Turning tangible, the vigilante throws the bucket of water at the meta-human.

 **(Cue Alive by Brandon Yates)**

"Aah!" the whitehaired figure cries out in pain, falling onto his knees in pain as steam rises off of his body. NRVmore forcibly takes off the figure's trench coat and metal mask before stabbing the back of his shoulder with the blades.

"You think it's so damn easy to take a life, that it's a game?!" the vigilante asks, revealing to have a male voice. Right after he asks the question, NVRmore rips out the blades in a violent manner. He uses them to slash the back of the stranger's right leg, cutting through the flesh and drawing out blood.

"I'm aware of the atrocities that criminals commit, but killing them makes you no better than them," NVRmore continues while kicking the whitehaired figure at his ribcage. "Who allowed you the be their judge, jury, and executioner, to decide who gets to live and who gets to die?!" The vigilante slashes the stranger's back, ripping apart his red shirt.

"Who gave you the right to play God?!" NVRmore roars as he smashes the whitehaired figure's head against the rooftop before forcing him to look at the fire below them. "You talk about souls burning in Hell, yet you brought Hell upon Earth. Once I'm done with you, I'm taking you to a place where you belong: a prison cell" The meta-human struggles to defend himself against NVRmore's sudden vicious onslaught.

"Damn... I guess I underestimated you. And you can talk after all, huh?" the whitehaired figure says, suddenly holding his hand out. The fires below all begin to rise above the buildings and streets they once threatened to burn, leaving them mostly undamaged. The fires being condensing into one massive fireball, which the figure suddenly sent down crashing onto himself and NVRmore.

This strategy launches the vigilante back. He got up quickly enough to see the meta-human rushing towards him, landing a powerful haymaker to his face followed by a vicious headbutt and finally a harsh kick to the chest. The combination sends NVRmore skidding across the rooftop until the figure leaps into the air and stomps down on him, causing the vigilante to cough up some blood.

"These criminals are the worst kind of scum! Lock them up for however long you want, you're not gonna magically change them and make them better people. There is no rehabilitation for these guys! They're never gonna change! And locking them up is no better! They'll just escape and do it all over again! Not to mention it costs poor tax payers to keep them alive and healthy in prison when they don't deserve to be alive!" the whitehaired figure rants, stomping on NVRmore's chest and kicks him in the head. This sends a spider web of cracks throughout the mask. Another hit would shatter it.

"Killing them is the only way to stop them for good! And being as bad as them?! Sometimes you need to sink to their level for the greater good! Your justice is only a momentary relief from the horror these freaks bring about! Mine is the cure!" the meta-human continues, pulling NVRmore off his feet. He lifts the vigilante into the air by his neck and uppercuts him off the roof, shattering his mask and sending him to the ground below.

"You think killing will be the answer?" NVRmore asks as he slowly gets up, taking off his mask while hissing at the pain. His face is now fully revealed. The vigilante appears to be at the same age as the whitehaired figure, having short black hair and lavender eyes. His skin tone is much fairer than the meta-human's.

"Oh sure, taking some lives might sound easy but it's more than that. Pretty soon, it's not going to be murderers and rapists you kind of people will kill. You're going to soon go after those who only commit petty crimes such as theft or loitering. You'll just kill, kill, kill until everyone does as you see fit. Your sense of justice is corrupt, soon to bring fear to the rest of society. You call yourself a fighter of justice, a hero?! All I see is someone who sees lives as his plaything. All I see is another criminal scum. You're no man of justice. You're no hero," NVRmore states as he takes out his katana and turns intangible. "And I'm going to take you down if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"Such arrogance," the whitehaired figure growls in anger. "You think you can judge me from the actions you've seen here?! I'm not a monster! I don't just see lives as playthings! And not all criminals are irredeemable and deserve death! Sure, petty thieves and loiterers are annoying, but they don't TRY to hurt people! I only go after those who bring harm onto others for no reason! I know what lines I can and can't cross and I haven't crossed that line yet. But in your case, I might make an exception!"

"Do it. I dare you. You'll only prove my point," NVRmore replies, seeing his opponent light his hands with fire.

"Come on, then," the whitehaired figure says, waiting for the vigilante to make a move. NVRmore rushes towards the figure with the katana, still intangible to fool his opponent. The meta-human waits, having figured out the basic pattern to NVRmore's movements now. The vigilante can't hit things when he's intangible, so he waits until the last second to turn back.

Waiting until that exact moment, the whitehaired figure suddenly lit his body on fire and managing to block NVRmore's next attack, the intense flames quickly spreading to the vigilante upon contact. Tangible, NVRmore's katana attack was block and fire spreads onto his body. Yet, the vigilante didn't let it stop him.

NVRmore grabs the meta-human by the waist and throws themselves off the roof again, but the vigilante has already aimed for their destination this time: a nearby fire hydrant. The two of them crashes into it, with NVRmore using his opponent as a battering ram to break it apart. Water erupts, dousing the two fighters with the liquid.

"Aah! Dammit!" the whitehaired figure hisses as more steam rose off him, glaring at the vigilante with a now serious expression. "That's it... I'm through playing with you."

What the meta-human didn't know is that NVRmore is still intangible, holding his blades and katana through his body where his chest and stomach are at. Turning tangible, the vigilante rips the now solid weapons out of the whitehaired figure's body. The meta-human lets out another shout of pain as the blades were ripped through him.

"Damn you! I'm going to tear you apart!" the whitehaired figure snaps, kicking the remains of the fire hydrant and sends it flying into NVRmore's face followed closely by a double foot drop kick. The vigilante quickly turns intangible, causing the fire hydrant pieces and the whitehaired figure to go through him. NVRmore puts the katana through the meta-human's upper body, turns tangible, and rips it out of his opponent's body once again.

 **(Music Ends)**

"You're getting predictable," the vigilante states, turning intangible once again.

"Big talk from a pussy who can just turn intangible so nothing can hurt him," the whitehaired figure responds.

"It's called being smart and fighting strategically. Not everyone has to be a reckless fighter like you," NVRmore counters. He puts a hand in his pocket and turns tangible. "If you want, I'll turn tangible so you'll stop complaining like a little crybaby."

 **(Cue Bad Luck Charm by Jeff Williams)**

"Alright. A fair fight. Your funeral," the whitehaired figure says, rushing in again and throws a jump round kick. NVRmore quickly pulls his hand out of his pocket, throwing dirt right at the meta-human's eyes before turning intangible once more.

"Idiot," the vigilante mutters.

"Argh!" the whitehaired figure growls once more, rubbing at his eyes. "You dirty son of a BITCH!" Stomping on the ground, he sends giant cracks through the pavement and creates a hole in the ground at NVRmore's feet. The vigilante turns tangible and grabs an edge of the pavement, climbing back up.

"What's wrong? Big bad murderer is getting cranky because of some dirt?" NVRmore taunts. "Come at me." The vigilante turns intangible and walks through a wall, into another building.

"Callous bastard!" the whitehaired figure snaps, punching the wall of the building and breaks a large portion of it. The room is dark, and NVRmore uses his cloak to camouflage himself in a hiding spot.

"Okay... It's dark and hard to see in there. Going in like that would be just stupid," the meta-human says, shooting streams of fire into the room and fills it with both light and fire. Satisfied, he enters inside. "Much better. Come on, kid. We can still end this SOMEWHAT painlessly. Just come out and we can work this out." NVRmore smirks as the fire his opponent summoned causes the sprinkler alarm to activate.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" the whitehaired figure shouts, quickly jumping out of the building. "Okay, you know what? Fuck this! I'm going to Subway!" The meta-human leaves the scene, walking backwards while giving NVRmore double middle fingers. The vigilante wasn't going to allow him to escape, turning intangible to jump through the wall.

NVRmore tackles his opponent once he turns tangible, pinning him by impaling his gauntlet blades through his shoulder to the ground. The whitehaired figure shouts in pain, kicking NVRmore away and rips the blade from his shoulder. He sets it on fire, causing it to melt before the vigilante's eyes.

The vigilante looks at his right hand, no longer wearing its gauntlet. His only weapon left his katana, which he holds in a fighting position. NVRmore turns intangible, just in case his opponent tries his next move.

"That intangible bullshit's getting really old," the whitehaired figure says, cracking his neck. "Alright. I'm done holding back. I hope you made your peace."

"Hm, even though you're trying to kill me, just remember that I'm not trying to kill you because I'm not like you," NVRmore replies. "I'm not a murderer like you."

"Whatever. Just come on and let's get this over with," the whitehaired figure states, preparing himself. NVRmore rushes towards his opponent, performing a jump kick while slashing his katana. He turns tangible at the last moment in order to land the hits.

"Za Warudo!" the meta-human shouts (Is that a motherfucking Jojo reference?). Suddenly, NVRmore was frozen in place... Well, frozen wasn't quite the right word. He was moving, but at an incredibly slow rate. It took a second for him to even move forward a centimeter and felt like moving an inch would take an hour. Meanwhile the mysterious figure could move as freely as ever, walking out of the way of the blade and over beside NVRmore.

"You know, like I said, you were pretty good, but now you're out of time!" he snaps, slamming both fists down into NVRmore's back. The vigilante heard a crack and intense pain in his shoulder blades, indicating that they are now both broken. Time returned to normal and the vigilante crashed to the ground hard, cracking a few ribs in the process.

 **(Music Ends)**

"Well, that takes care of that. I didn't want to, but you're too much of a pain in the ass to keep alive. Sorry about this, but die!" the whitehaired figure shouts, charging up another fireball. NVRmore stays lying on the ground as the fireball hits him, seemingly killing him. "Well, that's done. Now I can head to Subway. And I can take the subway to get there. Ironic." Chuckling, he heads walks over to the subway station.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to arrive his place of destination, as it wasn't too far from the fight. The meta-human is by himself in the subway station, finding no one else in the area. Shrugging, he taps his foot a bit impatiently while waiting for the train to arrive. Suddenly, he gets knocked down from behind by an unseen force.

 **(Cue One-Punch Man OST: Maine Theme)**

"You forgot about the "bullshit intangibility" that I have. I used it before you shot that last fireball," a male voice states. The whitehaired figure turns around to see a still injured yet very determined NVRmore. The vigilante punches his opponent's face as much as he can despite the pain he is feeling from throwing each punch.

"No way! How can you still be moving!? You're in no shape to throw those punches!" the meta-human asks in shock while still getting hit.

"Sheer willpower, you son of a bitch!" the vigilante yells as he continues to punch. However, his punches are getting weaker and the pain on his face shows he can't continue moving his arms. He resorts to headbutting the whitehaired figure's nose, breaking it and drawing blood. The meta-human staggers back, but smirks at the weakening vigilante.

"Looks like you're all out of steam!" he states in triumph, attempting to attack again. A loud noise can be heard, distracting the two fighters as a bright light begins to illuminate the whole station. Having no other choice, NVRmore kicks his opponent between the legs and pushes him down towards the railroad.

Before he could hit the ground, the whitehaired figure is quickly hit by the incoming subway train. The vigilante is about to use his intangibility to enter the train, but he suddenly collapses onto his knees. His body is too injured to go on any further, having been pushed to its absolute limits by the whole fight.

The vigilante watches as the subway train is now gone, taking his opponent outside the city. NVRmore knows that despite being hit by a full speed train, that meta-human is still alive but gone.

"Next time you come back in my city, I'll be ready," the vigilante states. "Sai Blade..." He rolls his body over and stares at the ceiling his consciousness leaves him.

 **(Music Ends)**

* * *

Eventually, the whitehaired figure named Sai managed to peal himself off the train and land on the platform of a new station.

"Why that dirty bastard!" he snaps, attempting to go back and finish off the vigilante but only falling to the ground as his body betrays him. "Damn... I'm worn out... But I'll get you next time... NVRmore." He rolls onto his back and pulls out his phone. "Clayton... It's Sai. I need a pick up... I ate it out here tonight." After finishing his call to the other end, Sai closes his eyes as his consciousness leaves him as well.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Credits in order of appearance.**

 **NVRmore is created by Israel Pena**

 **Sai Blade is created by Sai Kunai Blade**


End file.
